Anastasiya
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Maya has no memory of her past, but just a key that tells her to find her lost family. Kurama promises to help her find her way home.
1. Together Forever

A butler carried a tiny music box was set on a brocaded pillow. He rushed down a grand curving staircase, past other servants.

He raced out the front door, careful to balance his precious cargo on the pillow.

A horse-drawn carriage stood outside, An escort of cossacks on horseback waited, horses impatient, steam shooting from their nostrils, hooves prancing. The Butler came out with the box on the pillow, carrying it.

Dowager Empress Genkai stood regally beside the carriage door, dressed in full evening clothes. Genkai had the appearance of a small-built aged woman, wearing a long purple velvet gown. She had light, wavy silver hair braided into a bun and a tall diamond crown. Her eyes were molten chocolate, full of wisdom and knowledge.

The Butler bowed as he presented the box. She took it from the pillow and put it carefully in her beaded clutch. The Butler retreated.

A footman opened the carriage door, and Genkai climbed inside. As soon as the door closed, the carriage took off, preceeded by the thundering Cossack horses.

Genkai's carriage raced through the street, her honor guard of horseman cutting a path ahead of her.

"Your highness..." said the footman.

The gates swung open for Genkai's carriage. This was the Natsumi Palace, named after Raizen's human lover and Maria's mother. The palace was lit up, with opulently dressed partygoers streaming inside. They bowed as Genkai's carriage pulled up.

The palace doors swung open. Music poured out, and sounds of gaiety. Genkai swept inside, dancing couples bowing as she passed.

Elegant demons, waltzed in the Main Hall as an orchestra played. King Raizen danced with Princess Maria, 8, graceful and spirited. As an eight-year-old child, Maria possessed flawless fair skin, long flowing auburn hair (naturally curled at the ends), and light blue eyes with naturally groomed eyelashes and thick eyebrows. Father and daughter were the couple of the moment - all eyes adored them.

"Hello darling." Genkai said.

Raizen laughed.

Despite being thousands of years old, Raizen's body remained young and strong, consisting of a lean yet muscular appearance. Raizen wore a silk purple and white suit with a yellow belt.

Accompanied by long, white hair, his facial features consist of a long, thin nose, canine teeth, a tattoo below his left eye, and a pained, craving smile.

"Oh Papa!" Maria said.

Genkai was smiling as she watched her granddaughter dancing with her father. Maria, her dance finished, lit up at seeing her grandmother, and ran to her.

Maria gasped.

Genkai handed her a beautiful music box. A servant boy named Kurama, 10, entered through a secret opening in the wall behind Genkai's chair, to eavesdrop. Kurama had short red hair and bright green eyes. He had used his skills as a thief to break into the ballroom and watch the festivities, particularly the young princess.

"For me?! Is it a jewelry box?!"

A kitchen servant caught Kurama spying.

"Kurama, you belong in the kitchen."

"Let go!" Kurama said.

Unnoticed by Maria and Genkai, the boy was dragged quickly into the secret door.

"Look." Genkai took out a key, a small silver flower on a neck chain. She put it into the back of the music box, and wound it.

Maria whispered. "It plays our lullaby!"

"You can play it at night before you go to sleep. And pretend that it's me singing." Genkai said.

Genkai handed Maria the key

"Read what it says." Genkai said.

"Together in Paris." Really? Oh, Grandmama." Maria said.

Genkai smiled and nodded. They embraced.

Genkai and Maria heard a startled gasp from the crowd and the room fell silent.

The crowd parted before Yomi. Shura, his son, was clutched at Yomi's side.

Yomi had sightless eyes and six long pointed ears.. He had long, black hair and two prominent horns that jutted down from his forehead but appear to frame his head. Additionally, he had four horns on his head, two on each side, and one jutting from the back of his head, giving him a total of seven horns. He also wore a light garment underneath red robes and had a defined musculature.

Shura wore light purple and blue, and had only two large pointed ears. He acted as his fathers eyes, and could see perfectly.

Yomi stalked through the crowd, people falling back in fear and surprise, crushing a champagne glass underfoot.

Yomi reached the King, who alone stood firm before him.

"How dare you return to the palace." Raizen said.

"But I am your confidante." Yomi said.

"Confidante, Ha, you are a traitor. Get out!" Raizen said.

"You think you can banish the Great King Yomi? I will be the king of the Makai! I will banish you with a curse." Yomi said.

Maria gasped.

Kurama gasped.

Genkai gasped.

"... mark my words. You and your family will die within the fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end of the Mazaku line forever." Yomi said.

He raised the reliquary, sending a bolt of lightning to the Chandelier which crashed to the floor. When light was restored, Yomi is gone.

Xxx

The Mazaku family was in nightclothes, running down a hallway.

"Hurry children!" Raizen said.

Maria stopped in her tracks, as her family continued down the hallway.

"My music box!" Maria said.

Genkai tried to stop her from running back down the hallway to get it - but couldn't. She followed her.

"Maria! Come back, come back! Maria!" Genkai said.

In her room, Maria grabbed her music box as Genkai rushed in. Shots were heard. Kurama burst in from wall panel.

Shura grunted on impact of landing on window sill as he peeked in.

"Please hurry!" Genkai said.

"Come this way, out the servants quarters." Kurama said.

"Hurry Maria!" Genkai entered the secret doorway. Kurama shoved Maria in behind her, accidentally knocking the music box out of her hand.

"Father, she's getting away." Shura called.

"My music box." Maria said.

Alarmed, Shura watched Maria escape.

"Go, go!" Kurama said.

He pushed her through as angry revolutionaries burst in through the door. He slammed the panel shut and put his body in front of it.

Xxx

Shura, seeing Maria and Genkai escape, ran off looking for Yomi.

"Comrades, in here." A guard said.

A huge revolutionary approached Kurama and slapped him hard.

"Where are they boy?" The guard said.

The guard knocked him to the floor with the butt of his rifle. Kurama, chin bleeding and on the floor, reached unnoticed for Maria's music box.

Xxx

With the palace in flames behind them, Genkai was running with Maria across the ice. it was very cold, the women were not dressed for it. They passed under a bridge.

"Grandmama!" Maria said.

"Keep up with me, darling!" Genkai said.

The little girl looked behind her and gasped.

Yomi leaped down upon them from atop the bridge, landing hard on the ice, and grabbed a hold of Maria's ankle and wouldn't let go.

"Aah! !" Maria screamed.

Genkai saw the evil holy man. "Yomi!"

"Let me go, please!" Maria pleaded.

Yomi thrashed in the water. "You'll never escape me, child, NEVER!"

"Oh, let me go!" Maria said.

The ice broke beneath him and he fell into the river. Maria wrenched herself free, and saw Yomi thrashing about in the water. He went down, and they locked eyes for a moment, his glowing, hypnotic eyes full of rage and fury. He called out to his son.

"Shura!" Yomi said.

"Father!" Shura said.

"Shura!" Yomi said.

"Oh ..." Shura said.

Maria broke the gaze and ran away.

Yomi's fingernails - digging into the ice, couldn't find purchase. He was slowly pulled under. One last desperate reach out of the water, and Yomi was sucked under by the current.

The Reliquary - All that was left of Yomi, rolled away from the hole in the ice. Shura swooped down, scooping it up, and disappeared into the black night.

Xxx

There was mass confusion as people shove to get on the train. Genkai and Maria raced to get on, fighting their way through the frightened crowd.

"Maria hurry, hurry!" Genkai said.

Passengers pulled Genkai on board the train and Maria was running to catch up.

"Grandmama!" Maria said.

"Here take my hand. Hold on to my hand!" Genkai said.

Maria reached up and took Genkai's hand. She was desperate, frightened.

"Don't let go!" Maria said.

Suddenly, her small hand slipped from Genkai's grasp.

"AH ... Maria!" Genkai said.

Maria stumbled, hitting her head on the ground "AH ..."

"Maria!" Genkai shouted.

Genkai tried to jump off the train, but was held back by the other passengers. She watched as the view of her granddaughter was obscured by a sea of humanity disappearing in the distance.


	2. Rumor

Ten years later, people waited in long lines in a gray, cold winter.

"So have you heard the rumor?" Hiei asked, approaching his friend Kurama.

Hiei was a short man with pointed dark hair, fathomless eyes, and a keen sixth sense. He was wearing black, and holding a paper.

"What rumor?" Kurama asked.

Kurama had long red hair, bright green eyes, and dressed in old Chinese style.

"That Princess Maria is alive, and her Grandmother the Dowager Empress, is looking for her. She will pay ten million to whoever finds her." Hiei said.

"Interesting. And you are suggesting we use a trick?" Kurama smirked, his eyes glistening gold.

"Find a girl, glamour her up, and present her as the lost princess? Hm, it sounds like quite the scheme my friend."

"Hn...what do you think?" Hiei asked, putting down the paper.

"It sounds like our way to the big time." Kurama said. "We do this, and then we can buy the world. We'll be able to pull the job we've been planning."

"To steal from the royal vault?" Hiei said. "What is it you want in there?"

"The Ankokukyo." Kurama said.

"Why do you want the Mirror of Darkness?" Hiei siad.

"I have my reason." Kurama's eyes flashed gold again, and Hiei was silent. "This rumor...is the ticket to everything. The Princess Maya."


	3. Journey to the Past

Maya, 18, had blossomed into a beautiful and attractive young woman. Despite her obvious increase in height, slimmed-down appearance, hair length, and physical development, her overall appearance remained generally the same. She wore a black Russian cap, a gold tunic, and an olive-green jacket, black pants, and brown boots.

"I got you a job in Mukuro's camp. You will be one of her warriors." Shizuru said. "Make me proud Maya. It's time to use those powers, those tricks—carve a name for yourself in the Demon World."

"A name." Maya said. "I don't even remember my name."

"Then you have something no one else does." Shizuru said.

"What's that?" Maya asked.

"The chance to be whoever you want." Shizuru pushed her out the gate and towards the left path into Mukuro's territory. "And don't come back!"

Maya stared into the craggily rocks and towering spires that was Mukuro's territory.

Was this the person she wanted to be?

A common demon grunt, fodder for Mukuro's endless war?

If only Raizen still lived, then Mukuro and Yomi's incessant battles would be deadlocked again. Instead it was waves of blood.

"Together in Natsumi." Maya read her necklace. "If I go to the capital of Yomi I might find my family. And not die a meaningless death. But..."

"PUU!" A small blue puffball bounced onto her head.

"Puu?" Maya said. "Is that your name, little spirit beast?"

"Puu." Puu said.

"You wanna come with me to Natsumi?" Maya said.

Puu nodded. "Puu puu!"

"Well then. Off we go—our Journey to the Past!" Maya grinned and Puu bounded after her.


	4. Kurama

In the House of Bureaucracy, Maya and Puu stepped up to a window.

"One ticket to Natsumi, please." Maya said.

"Exit visa?" The ticket agent said.

"Exit visa?" Maya said.

"No exit visa, no ticket." The ticket agent said.

The ticket agent hung a people's lunch break sign on her booth and slammed his shutters in Maya's face. The entire row of ticket agents did likewise.

"Oh, hmm." Maya said.

Yukina approached Maya.

Yukina whispered. "PSST. See Kurama ... He can help."

"Where can I find him?" Maya asked.

"At the old Palace, but you didn't hear it from me." Yukina said.

"Oh." Maya said.

"Go, go, go, go." Yukina said.

"Hmm, Kurama." Maya said.

Xxx

In the theater, Kurama and Hiei were sitting at a large table. On top were stacks of Resume's and 8 x 10 glossies. Kurama had an enormously long list of names in front of him, a roster, that spilled out onto the floor in front of him.

Kurama looked over to Hiei and crossed the second to last name off the list.

"Nice, nice, very nice, yeah..." Kurama said.

"And I look like a princess, and I dance like a feather." The actress said.

"... okay, hmm, thank you, thank you. Next please!" Kurama said.

The last Maria wannabe stepped into the spotlight on the stage. She was clearly not right for the roll.

"Grandmama. It's me, Maria..." she said.

Kurama and Hiei, stared in amazement at the sight. Hiei groaned and put his head down on the table.

Hiei moaned.

"Oh brother." Kurama said to himself.

Xxx

Kurama and Hiei left the theater and headed down the street.

"That's it Kurama. Game over. Our last kopeck gone for this flea-infested theater, and still no girl to pretend to be Maria!" Hiei said.

"We'll find her, Hiei. She's here somewhere, right under our noses." Kurama said.

Kurama grabbed Hiei as Maya walked by and pulled out the music box.

"Don't forget, one look at this jewelry box and the Empress will think we've brought the real Maria ..." Kurama said.

"I'm looking for the Catherine ..." Maya said to a passerby.

Kurama bumped into Maya.

"Excuse me." Kurama said.

"... do you know where that is?" Maya continued to Botan.

" ... and before she catches on, we'll be off spending the ten million rubles." Kurama said.

"There's nothing there. No, no there's no one living there, go on." Botan said.

Xxx

In the Natsumi palace front entrance, Maya and Puu cautiously moved in towards the boarded up doorway.

Puu suddenly ran through an opening at the bottom of the door. Maya went to the door calling to Puu. Maya tried to look between the boards, looking for Puu inside.

"Puu, Puu, Puu where are you?" Maya said.

Maya pulled on a board which comes lose and she fell backward with a crash.

"AAH! ! ! OH! !" Maya said.

Xxx

In the palace bedroom, Hiei and Kurama were eating. Kurama was startled by the noise and stood up.

"Did you hear something?" Kurama asked.

"MM, No." Hiei said.


	5. Once Upon A December

Maya entered the vestibule of the Winter Palace. Puu followed Maya removes scarf as she crosses floor to stairs, looks back towards entrance hearing a noise. Maya goes up steps. He follows her up the stairs. Maya on second floor turns and heads toward the large palace open door.

"Hello anybody home?"

Maya entered the partially destroyed room and bent down to inspect half of a broken plate. The instant she touched it she saw a vision from her past and was startled. She walked to a large vase, painted with dancing bears.

"This place it's ... it's like a memory from a dream." Maya said.

Maya wandered to the top of a huge staircase which lead down to the once grand ballroom. She stopped at a large landing half way down the steps.

She imagined the ballroom as it might have been. in her mind she saw it transforming to its once splendid glory. Even Royalist ghosts stepped out of the portraits and waltzed to the floor.

Suddenly Raizen, Atsuko and their children entered onto the floor and glided towards Maya.

Raizen was facing Maya now. He extended his arms inviting her to dance.

Maya was released from Raizen's embrace. He kissed her on the forehead and slowly backed away.

Maya did a full curtsy to the father figure before her, not realizing that he was indeed her real father. The enchantment was dispelled by the voice of Kurama.

6 Recognition

"Hey!" Kurama said.

Maya gasped.

Kurama and Hiei were watching Maya.

"What are you doing in here!" Kurama yelled. Maya was startled. As she ran back up the stairs to the landing of the ballroom, Kurama chased after her.

"Hey ... hey! Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, hold on a minute. Hold on!" Kurama said.

Maya turned, caught in a ray of moonlight, directly in front of the image of Maria in the frieze He saw that the resemblance was striking.

"Now, how did you get in he-here?" Kurama said.

"Excuse me child." Hiei said.

A slow smile spread across Kurama's face. He elbowed Hiei.

"Hiei, do you see what I see?" Kurama said.

"No" Hiei said.

Kurama puts Hiei's glasses on him. He got it.

"Oh yes, yes." Hiei said

"Hmm, a dog…" Kurama said.

"Are you Kurama?" Maya said.

"... cute." Kurama said.

Kurama handed Puu to Hiei and walked up the stairs to Maya.

"Perhaps, that depends on who's looking, for him." Kurama said.

"My name is Maya ... I need travel papers...They say you're the man to see even though I can't tell you who said that." Maya said.

Kurama smiled again and started circling her.

"hmm, hmmm." Kurama said.

"Hey and why, why are you circling me? Were you a vulture in another life?" Maya asked.

"I'm sor...I'm sorry Reha." Kurama said.

"It's Maya, Maya" Maya said.

"Maya, it's just ... just that you look an awful lot like ... Never mind ... Now, you said something about travel papers?" Kurama said.

"Uh, yes ... I'd like to go to Paris." Maya said.

"You'd like to go to Paris?" Kurama said.

"Mhmm." Maya said.

Kurama gave Hiei a knowing look.

"Who is this here. Oh, Oh, look. Oh, oh, he likes me." Hiei held Puu.

"Nice Dog" Kurama said.

"Oh, oh, it's marvelous. AW! I love, I love, I love you.

"Let me ask you something, Maya was it ... Is there a last name that goes with that?" Kurama said.

"Well, actually ... This is going to sound crazy ... I don't know my last name. I was found wondering around when I was 8 years old." Maya said.

"And before that ... before you were eight?" Kurama said.

"Look, oh look, I know it's strange but I don't remember. I have very few memories of my past." Maya said.

Kurama whispered to Hiei. "Hmm, that's, that's perfect."

Kurama knew now that this was the "girl".

"Well, I do have one clue, however, and that is Paris." Maya said.

"Paris." Kurama rolled his eyes.

Maya was relieved. "Right. So, can ... so can you two, help me or not?"

Kurama whispered to Hiei. "Hey, Hiei, Hiei tickets!" Kurama turned to Maya. "Ah sure would like to ... in fact, oddly enough, we're going to Paris ourselves."

Hiei pulled the tickets out of his pocket, they were Moscow Circus tickets. He handed them to Kurama anyway.

"... Ah, ah, and I've got three ... well, this one is, but I've got tickets here ..." Kurama said.

Maya tried to grab the tickets.

"oh I" Maya said.

" ... Eh, Unfortunately the third one is for her, Maria." Kurama said.

He gestured to Maria's portrait in the frieze. Maya looked up.

"Oh." Maya said.

The two men took Maya by the arm leading her to a portrait of Genkai.

"We are going to reunite the Grand Duchess Maria with her grandmother." Hiei said.

Kurama set her up. "You do kind of resemble her."

"The same blue eyes." Hiei said.

"The Romanov eyes." Kurama said.

"Raizen's smile." Hiei said.

"Atsuko's chin." Kurama said.

Hiei took her by the hand.

"Oh, look she even has the grandmother's hands!" Hiei said.

Maya pulled her hand away.

"She's the same age, the same physical type." Kurama said.

"Are you trying to tell me that you think that I am Maria?" Maya said.

"All I'm trying to tell you is that I've seen thousands of girls all over the country and not one of them looks as much like the Grand Duchess as you do. I mean look at the portrait." Kurama said.

Maya turned to Kurama. "I knew you were crazy from the beginning, but now I think you are both mad. HMM."

Maya walked away.

"Why? You don't remember what happened to you..." Kurama said.

"No one knows what happened to her." Hiei said.

"You're looking for family in Paris." Kurama said.

"And her only family is in Paris." Hiei said.

"Ever thought about the possibility?" Kurama said.

"That I could be royalty?" Maya said.

Hiei & Kurama replied, "MmmHmm"

They both nodded.

"Well I don't know ... it's kind of hard to think of yourself as a Duchess when you're sleeping on a damp floor. But sure, yeah, I guess every lonely girl would hope she's a Princess." Maya said.

Maya, caught up in the fantasy was now right next to them. Kurama then turned and walked away.

"And somewhere ... One little girl is. After all, the name Maria means "she will rise again"." Hiei said.

Kurama, exasperated that Hiei was still talking to her, turned and walked back to them to retrieve Hiei.

"Really wish we could help, but the third ticket is for the Grand Duchess Maria." Kurama said.

Maya sighed.

"Good luck." Kurama said.

Kurama and Hiei walked down the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell her about our brilliant plan?" Hiei said

"All she wants to do is go to Paris. Why give away a third of the reward money." Kurama said.

Maya, alone on the landing, and looked at the frieze of Genkai and young Maria.

Hiei whispered. "I'm telling you ... We're walking away too soon ..."

Kurama whispered. "Not to worry, I got it all under control, All right.. but walk a little slower."

Maya fiddled with the key then touched the portrait as She looked up at Genkai's face.

"HMM" Maya said.

Kurama and Hiei were walking down the steps.

"Three ... Two ... One." Kurama said.

"Kurama!" Maya said.

Kurama smiled.

"Ha, right in the palm of our hand." Hiei said.

Kurama turned and looked back at Maya on the stairs.

Maya shouted "Kurama, wait!"

"Di ... Did you call me?" Kurama said innocently.

"if I don't remember who I am, then who's to say I'm not a princess or a duchess or a whatever she is ... Right?" Maya said.

"Hmm ... Go on." Kurama said.

"Yeah, and if I'm not Maria, the Empress will certainly know right away ... and it's all just an honest mistake." Maya said.

"Sounds plausible." Kurama said.

"But if you are the princess, then you'll finally know who you are and have your family back." Hiei said.

Kurama laughed. "You know, you know he's right! Either way, it gets you to Paris."

Maya put her hand out for a handshake. Kurama, a little taken aback, shook it. She gave him a solid shake. He grabbed his hand in pain.

"Right!" Maya said.

"OW!" Kurama said.


	6. Awakening

"May I present her Royal Highness the Grand Duchess Maria." Kurama said.

As Kurama and Hiei bowed, the "Maria" echoed throughout the room. Even the tapestries shuttered in response to the name, as Kurama and Maya exited the hall they bickered.

"Puu we are going to Paris!" Maya said.

"The dog stays." Kurama said.

"What are you talking about, the dog goes." Maya said.

"The dog does not go." Kurama said.

"I say he's going." Maya said.

"I'm allergic to dogs." Kurama said.

Xxx

A a breeze seemed to carry the echo up to the rafters. The Reliquary glowed behind Kuronue, unnoticed as he looked down at the trio below. Smoke wisped ominously from its top.

"Maria. Yeah, just one problem there fella, Maria's dead. All the Romanovs are dead. They're dead, dead, dead, dead ..." Kuronue said.

A Minion emerged from the Reliquary, hovering beside Kuronue.

"... Am I right my friend. I mean, how could that be Rah ... Aah ... YAAAAGH!" Kuronue screamed as Minions poured forth from the Reliquary, eagerly reaching toward Maya but disappearing in a puff of smoke inches from their unearthly home..

"Oh, come on now. Am I supposed to believe that thing woke up after all these years just because some guy claims she's a Romanov?" Kuronue said.

The Reliquary glowed bright, shaking violently.

"Okay! Okay! I get-the message! Enough already with glowing and the smoke people!" Kuronue said, spooked.

He took another look at Maya, far below.

"If that things come back to life it must mean Maria's alive." Kuronue said.

"Just leave the dog." Kurama said.

"I am not leaving the dog." Maya said.

" ... and that's her." Kuronue said.

"Come we've got a train to catch." Hiei said.

The Reliquary took off like a rocket, dragging Kuronue with it' They dove straight-for the floor, Kuronue covered his eyes as he crashed through the floor.

"Whoah! ! !" Kuronue said.

The Reliquary pulled him down into the icy water pulling him further and further down. He hit the bottom of the lake and was now in the soil under the water, continuing to do down.

He continued to go down further into the earth at a tremendous speed.

"Mayday, Mayday. Hey I ooh, ooh,,ooh, waah, ooh yuck, yuck, wow, help, oh,,oh, oh, oh, hot it's hot, aah, oh oh ... wow ..." Kuronue said.


	7. Nightmare

Yomi was crashing around, trashing stalactites, etc. when the Reliquary rocketed Kuronue into the underworld, slamming him intothe ground.

"Oh boy. Ow. what. Ow! I tell you" Kuronue said.

"Who dares intrude on my solitude? Get out! Get out! OUT!" Yomi said.

Yomi picked Kuronue out of the rubble squashing the very breath out of Kuronue's little body.

"Kuronue?" Yomi said. "Is that you?"

"Ahh, Ooh...Master? alive ...? You're…" Kuronue said.

"Yeah, In a manner of speaking!" Yomi said.

Yomi dropped Kuronue. Yomi's eyeball popped out and landed in Kuronue's arms.

"Whoa, that fell right out of there sir." Kuronue said.

"Something's happened." Yomi said.

"Yeah! Woopsey!" Kuronue said.

"I knew it! I could feel the dark forces stirring." Yomi said.

"I'm not surprised because I saw her. Maria ... Oh!" Kuronue said.

"Maria?! Alive?!" Yomi said.

Yomi's lips popped off.

Kuronue couldn't take his eyes off them.

"Ah, sir, your lips they're ah" Kuronue said.

"That Romanov brat!" Yomi said.

"Wow ... Yeah, ain't that a kick in the head. I guess a curse just ain't what it used to be, huh sir?" Kuronue said. Yomi, in a rage, gripped Kuronue in one fist. He didn't even know he was holding the bat as he squeezed for emphasis.

"That's why ..." Yomi said.

"Wow, wow ..." Kuronue said.

" ... I'm stuck here in limbo!" Yomi said.

He raised Kuronue for the final blow. Kuronue squeaked in terror. Yomi finally realized he was about to crush Kuronue.

"My curse is unfulfilled." Yomi said.

He flung his hand. His hand was still gripping Kuronue, disconnected and hit the wall. He stopped, realizing his hand was gone.

Kuronue carried Yomi's hand, over to him. collapsed onto his bed, filled with-self-pity.

"Wow, Ooh, Oh ..." Kuronue hummed and grunted as he carried the hand.

"Look at me. I'm falling apart. I'm a wreck." Yomi said.

"Actually, considering how long you've been dead you look pretty good." Kuronue said. "Sir, you do, you do"

"Really?" Yomi said.

"Sir is this the face of a bat who would lie to you? Come on, for a minute there, you had your old spark back." Kuronue said.

"If only I hadn't lost the gift from the dark forces, the key to my powers." Yomi said.

Kuronue picked up the Reliquary from the rubble.

"What? You mean this Reliquary?" Kuronue said.

Yomi's eyes widen.

"Oh, Where did you get that?" Yomi said.

"Oh, I found it ..." Kuronue said.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Yomi said.

He grabbed the Reliquary.

"Alright, Alright, Don't get so grabby." Kuronue said.

Yomi Stroked the Reliquary. "My old friend, together again. " Yomi held it, closing his eyes. "Ah, Ha Ha! Now my dark purpose will be fulfilled, and the last of the Romanovs will DIE!"


	8. Train

The train which is carrying Kurama, Hiei and Maya was chugging through the beautiful show covered Russian countryside.

The mighty engine begins to plow up huge furrows of snow as it steamed through

Hiei was forging their travel papers. He had a box with ink and papers in it. Puu playfully pushed the luggage that supports his open briefcase in ink bottle. Hiei tickled Puu with the feather portion of his quelled pen.

Kurama entered the train car with & suitcase in his hands. He reached high above Maya to store his luggage.

Kurama began to sit on Puu. Puu growl. Kurama stood up straight again. Puu settled back down, but still growled at Kurama. Kurama stood indignant. He forced a smile at Maya. Hiei was snickering at the situation.

Puu smiled and panted, innocently. Kurama, sneezed and moved over and sat next to Maya.

Hiei laughed.

Kurama Growled back at dog. "What? Oh, the mutt gets the window seat."

Maya fiddled with her necklace nervously.

"Stop fiddling with that thing! And sit up straight - remember – you're a Grand Duchess." Kurama said.

"How is that you know what Grand Duchesses do or don't do." Maya said.

"I make it my business to know." Kurama said.

"Oh." Maya said.

"Look Maya, I'm just trying to help. Alright?" Kurama said.

Hiei looked over at Kurama and rolled his eyes.

"mmm" Hiei said.

"Kurama ..." Maya said.

"Mm hmm?" Kurama said.

"Do you really think I'm royalty?" Maya said.

"You know I do." Kurama said.

"Then stop bossing me around!" Maya said.

"Well, she certainly has a mind of her own." Hiei said.

"Yeah, I hate that in a woman!" Kurama said.

Maya stuck out her tongue at Kurama. Quickly turning back to the window before Kurama saw her.

Hiei exchanged forged papers for score card, Kurama 3, Maya 30.

Maya was sitting reading a book

Kurama entered the train compartment and sat before Maya who was pretending to read a book. He gathered his thoughts and tried to gain her confidence back.

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot." Kurama said.

Maya put her book down and looked straight at Kurama and responded.

"Well, I think we did too" Maya said.

"Ok," Kurama said.

"But I appreciate your apology." Maya said.

"Apology? Who said anything about an apology? I was just saying ..." Kurama said.

"Please ...K..." Maya said.

"that we" Kurama said.

"... Don't talk anymore, OK? It's only gonna upset me." Maya said.

"Fine. I'll be quiet. quiet if you will. I'll, I'll be." Kurama said.

Maya and Kurama angrily rebuffed each, other, assuming confrontational poses.

"Alright I'll be quiet." Maya said.

"Fine" Kurama said.

"Fine" Maya said.

"Fine." Kurama said.

"Fine." Maya said.

Maya and Kurama both sat with arms crossed, sulking.

Maya looked out the window.

She broke the silence.

"You think you're gonna miss it?" Maya said.

"Miss what ... your talking?" Kurama said.

"Russia." Maya said.

"Nope." Kurama said.

"But it was your home." Maya said.

"It was a place I once lived. End of story." Kurama said.

"Well then you must plan on making Paris your true home." Maya said.

"What is it with you and homes?" Kurama said.

Maya stood up with arms crossed. Kurama lifted his legs and positioned them on Maya's seat, blocking her exit. Maya climbed on the seat and walked around Kurama's legs.

"Well, for one thing it's something that every normal person wants, and for another thing, it's a thing where you ..." Maya said.

"What?" Kurama asked.

Kurama and Maya were face to face yelling at each other.

"Y... you know ... oh, just forget it!" Maya said.

"Fine." Kurama said.

"AAAH!" Maya said.

Hiei entered the Train Car with Puu in his arms. Kurama stood solemnly at the window.

"Gasp! Thank goodness it's you. Just please remove him from my sight." Maya said.

"What have you done to her?" Hiei said.

"Me? It's her!" Kurama said.

"Ha! Just trying to have a simple conversation." Maya said.

Maya reacted to Kurama's accusation. She spun in exclamation and moved towards the door. Puu barked. Hiei got spun around and held Puu up carefully so that he was not hurt. Maya slid the door closed with exasperation. Mad, she stomped down the corridor.

Kurama and Hiei reacted to the door slam.

Hiei lifted Puu up in the air, speaking to him.

"Oh no ... an unspoken atttaction!" Hiei said.

"Attraction? To that skinny little brat ... have you lost your mind?" Kurama said.

"I was only asking a simple question." Hiei said.

Kurama slid open the compartment door and exited the car, slamming the door behind him. He also stomped down the corridor.

"Attraction! Ridiculous!" Kurama said.

Xxx

There was explosion and crashing through brittle tree limbs. Yomi's Minions navigated toward the train and the three unsuspecting travelers. As they rocketed beneath the train toward the engine they left a wake of flames on the tracks behind them.

The Minions crawled all over the engine and entered it, causing it to glow red, and forcing it to speed up and rattle, as if it might fall apart.

Xxx

Hiei, in passageway of train, papers in hand, walked past a couple discussing their traveling papers.

Hiei stopped to look at the couple's papers. He saw their print is in "red". He looked at his and back at theirs.

"Last month, the traveling papers were blue, but now they're red." The man said.

"Papers! Papers, papers." The guard said.

Hiei turned back to his own papers and we saw that he had forged his documents in black ink. Flustered, he abruptly turned and made his way back towards their train compartment.)

He opened the door to the compartment and entered.

"Oh. Pardon, oh." Hiei said. "It's what I hate about his government - everything's in red."

"Red?" Kurama said.

Hiei showed Kurama the forged papers. Maya is asleep.

"I propose we move to the baggage car - quickly, before the guards come!" Hiei said.

Hiei and Kurama quickly grabbed their baggage.

"I propose we get off this train." Kurama said.

The window above a sleeping Maya suddenly glowed green as the minions passed by. Puu became alert. Kurama was pulling suitcases down from the rack and did not see the Minions. Puu was looking out the window.

Puu Growled

Kurama tried to wake Maya up.

"Hey!" Kurama said.

On reflex she slugged him. He fell backwards into the opposite seat holding his nose.

"Ugh!" Maya said.

"OW!" Kurama said.

Maya rose up shocked, apologizing.

"Sorry, I thought you were some ... Oh! It's you. Well, that's okay then." Maya said.

Puu was growling and barking.

Kurama picked up luggage, then turned and grabbed Maya hand, pulling her from the bench seat towards the compartment door.

"C'mon, we gotta go!" Kurama said.

"Where are we going?" Maya asked.

Hiei was heading down the corridor as Kurama, Maya and Puu exited the compartment. Puu ran out the door, barking frantically, and ran to pass Hiei in the distance.

"I think you broke my nose!"

Maya put on her coat, exasperated

"Men are such babies." Maya said.

Maya followed Kurama and Hiei up the corridor.

The four of:them entered the baggage car.

"Ah, yes, yes, this will do nicely." Kurama said.

"She'll freeze in here." Hiei said.

"She can thaw in Paris." Kurama said.

"The baggage car?...There wouldn't be anything wrong with our papers would there, Maestro?" Maya said.

"Of course not your grace, it's just that I ... I hate to see you forced to mingle with all those commoners." Kurama said.

The Minions head under the couplings after putting the engine on fire and uncoupled the train from the baggage car.

They were thrown to the floor, Kurama and Maya were half- buried in luggage.

"What was that?" Kurama said.

The rest of the train recedes in the distance. Hiei sat up and looked out the rear door and saw the three coaches uncoupled.

"I don't know, but there goes the dining car." Hiei said.

They struggled amidst the luggage

"Get off of me!" Kurama said.

"I, I'm trying." Maya said.

"Ouch!" Kurama said, Trying to move a suitcase, Maya accidentally kicked him.

Hiei was now at the front window. Peering at the burning engine, he saw sparks and fire raining down. "Kurama."

Kurama was hopping, holding his shin. "What?!"

"I think someone has flambaed our engine." Hiei said.

Kurama and Maya moved forward and saw that the engine was blowing smoke and fire. Kurama started for the coal car.

"Something's not right. here, wait here I'll check it out." Kurama disappeared over the coal tender.

Xxx

(Shielding his face from the intense heat, Kurama jumped down into the cockpit.

"Anybody here? ... Hmm,"

The pressure gauges were pushing into the red. Kurama grabbed A lever and burned his hand. Green fire exploded upward.

Kurama scrambled back toward the baggage car.

Xxx

Maya and Vlad looked out the door.

Trees were whizzing past.

"We're going way too fast." Maya said.

Kurama returned to Maya and Vlad, dirty and singed. "Nobody's driving this train. Were gonna have to jump!"

They all looked down.

A sheer cliff dropped into a chasm.

"Did you say jurnp?" Maya said. "After you."

"Fine, Then we'll uncouple the car" Kurama said.

Xxx

Train undercarriage. On hearing this the minions welded the couplings between the tender and the baggage car so it could not disconnect. Kurama jumped onto the coupling and began working the connection.

"Come on, I need a wrench, an ax, anything!" Kurama said.

Xxx

Vlad and Maya searched desperately through the baggage compartment. He then struggled to pull a toolbox near the door.

Puu started barking. Maya looked down and saw he was yapping at a box, labeled: Danger: Explosives.

She smiled;

Xxx

"Here." Hiei said as he handed him a hammer. Kurama pounded on the coupling. The head of the hammer snapped off.

Kurama: Come on, there's gotta be something in there better than this.

Maya handed Kurama a lit stick of dynamite.

"That'll work." Kurama said, impressed.

He shoved it into the coupling.

Maya, Hiei and Kurama raced to the other end of the car.

"Go, go, go!" Kurama said.

They landed in a pile, behind a steamer trunk.

"What do they teach you in those orphanages?" Kurama asked.

BOOM! The front of the car is blown away. Debris whipped through the car. Kurama looked to Maya with a new respect.

The Minions looked back and saw that the tender and the baggage car had been separated. Growling in disapproval, they raced off ahead of the train, toward the bridge.

The engine sped along, the baggage car not far behind.

Hiei turned the brake wheel. "The brakes are out!"

"Turn harder!" Kurama said.

The wheel came off in Hiei's hands.

"Don't worry. We've got plenty of track, we'll just coast to a stop." Kurama said.

The Minions murmured gleefully then blew up the bridge in a flash of green fire.

The group stared at the crumbling bridge, dumbstruck

"You were saying?" Maya said.

The baggage car picked up speed as it headed downhill toward the collapsed bridge.

Kurama grabbed a chain holding down some cargo. "I got an idea Hiei, give me a hand with this."

Hiei lost his balance and fell into a box.

Kurama edged his way out of the car. The ground whizzed by beneath him as he lowered himself underneath the carriage.

"Hand me the chain!" Kurama said.

He reaches up and was stunned to see Maya hanging out over him with the chain.

"Not you!" Kurama said.

"Hiei's busy at the moment" Maya said.

Kurama accepted the chain from Maya and hooked it onto the undercarriage. There was a crunch sound. Twisted steel from the front of the train flew back at him like shrapnel.

"No! No! Yaaaaa!" Kurama said.

With Maya's help he yanked himself up just as the shrapnel whips by, shattering a tree. They landed in near embrace, and caught their breath. Their eyes met, stirring some distant feeling. Kurama snapped out of it first, glancing back to the shattered tree receding it the distance.)

"And to think, that could have been you." Maya said.

"If we live through this, remind me to thank you." Kurama said.

The speeding train had the engine chased by the baggage car as they approached the gorge.

"Here goes nothing. Brace yourselves." Kurama said.

Kurama threw the other end of the chain out the back. It also had a hook on it.

The hook bounced several times, then bit into a railroad tie, whipping taut. It instantly pulled but the tie, then several more. Then, one held. The car separated from the wheel base, turned sideways on the track, plowing through the snow and slowing down.

Maya turned to Kurama and Hiei.

"Well, this is our stop." Maya said.

They all jumped, Hiei carrying Puu, as the engine plunged over the broken bridge and ignited into a ball of fire and steam at the bottom of the gorge.

They landed safely in a snow bank after the engine and baggage car exploded.


	9. More Plans

Yomi's Lair

Seething, Yomi watched the following through the Reliquary.

"Screams." Yomi shouted In agony. "Noooooooo!"

"Wow, hey take it easy there. You know, sir, really you should watch your blood pressure. My nephew Izzie just keeled over one day, mid- mango. Stress. it's a killer sir. And he's a fruit bat, no meat, no blood even." Kuronue said.

Yomi stared blankly at Kuronue for a beat, then.

"HOW COULD THEY LET HER ESCAPE?!" Yomi said.

"Ha wow ... Ah, you're right. It's very upsetting sir." Kuronue said, picking up the reliquary. "Eh, I guess this Reliquary thing's broken."

Kuronue tossed the Reliquary over his shoulder- It flew through the air. Yomi's eyes went wide in terror as he leapt to catch it.

"You idiot!" Yomi said.

As he skidded across the floor he flung his own hand ahead.

The hand landed under the Reliquary, breaking its fall just in time. Yomi turned on Kuronue, eyes red with fury.

Kuronue backed away. "Alright now sir, take it easy there. Just remember what I said to you about stress –"

Yomi shoved the Reliquary against Kuronue's nose.

"I sold my soul for this. My life, my very existence depends on it, and you almost destroyed it!" Yomi said.

Kuronue was trying to squirm away.

"I get it! I get it! 'you break it, you bought it." Kuronue said.

"See that you remember, you miserable rodent." Yomi said.

Yomi let Kuronue drop.

Kuronue said to himself., sulking. "Oh, sure, blame the bat. What the heck we're easy targets always hanging ... ar..."

"What are you muttering about?" Yomi said.

"Maria, sir. Just wishing I could do the job for you - Sir, I'd give her a Ha then a hi ya and then a woowah and I'd kick her, sir." Kuronue said.

Kuronue mimed karate chops with his wings. He got tangled up in his own wings, tripping himself. Yomi watched disgusted.

"Oh, I have something else in mind ... something more enticing, something really cruel ..." Yomi said.


	10. Learn To Do It

They were descending from the mountains, and spring was in the air. The crocus' were peeking their heads thru patches of snow. Hiei was in a feverish excitement over meeting an old flame in Paris.

"Are we going to walk to Paris?" Maya said.

"We'll take a boat in Germany" Kurama said.

"Oh. Then we're walking to Germany?" Maya said.

"No, your grace. We're taking a bus." Kurama said.

"A bus! That's nice." Maya said.

"Kristina, my dear, Hiei's on his way!" Hiei said.

"Who's Kristina?" Maya asked.

"Who is Kristina? ... She's a tender little morsel." Hiei said.

"Hiei." Kurama said.

"The cup of hot chocolate after a long walk in the snow." Hiei said.

"Hiei, Xnay on the offesay" Kurama said.

"She's a decadent pastry filled with whipped cream and laughter ..." Hiei said.

"Is this a person or a cream puff?" Maya said.

"She is the Empress' ravishing first cousin." Hiei said.

"But I thought we were going to see the Empress herself. Why are we going to see her cousin? Kurama!" Maya said.

"Well, nobody gets near the Dowager Empress without convincing Kristina first." Kurama said.

Hiei hummed and gathered flowers in the background.

"Oh no, not me, no. Nobody ever told me I had to -prove I was the Grand Duchess." Maya said.

"Look, I . . ." Kurama said.

"Show up. Yes. Look nice. Fine. But lie?" Maya said.

She fiddled with her necklace.

"You don't know it's a lie. What if it's true? OK, so there's one more stop on the road to finding out who you are. I just thought this was something you had to see through to the end no matter what." Kurama said.

Maya sighed. "But look at me, Kurama! I am not exactly Grand Duchess material here, Aah."

Maya stomped off.

On the bridge Maya joined Hiei. He directed her attention to the water.

"Tell me, child, what do you see?" Hiei said.

She looked at her reflection, face smudged and wearing boy's clothes.

"I see a skinny little nobody, with no past and no future." Maya said.

"I see a engaging and fiery young woman ... who on a number of occasions has shown a regal command equal to any royal in the world. And I have known my share of royalty. You see my dear, I was a member of the imperial Court." Hiei said.

"Hmm..." Maya sighed.

Kurama's face showed up reflected in the pond next to theirs.

"So, are you ready to become the Grand Duchess Maria?" Kurama said.

Maya was still annoyed at Kurama for not being honest with her. Hiei gave Kurama a look.

"What?!" Kurama said.

"There's nothing left for you back there my dear. Everything is in Paris." Hiei said.

"Gentlemen, start your teaching."

They went off down the road, the lesson continuing. The threesome and Puu approached a ship.


End file.
